Poems of Hetalia
by CountDimentio
Summary: A collection of Hetalia poetry a wrote during school. Most of them will focus on Rome and Italy. Not all of them rhymn so... Warning: Character death, rape, some swearing and lots of refrences to the Roman Empire
1. Mr Sleeping Beauty

**Mr. Sleeping Beauty**

_(1)Kept in a glass case,_

_But not for display_

_Room empty and dark,_

_Like a museum gone astray_

_(2)The beauty of a fair maiden_

_The fitness of a warrior_

_The expression of an angel_

_The gentle hands of a lover_

_(3)How lovely! _

_What a face!_

_Why is he stowed away,_

_Like a flower in an abandoned vase_

_(4)Oh Rome! Oh Rome!_

_Who's put you in this state?!_

_Mr. Sleeping Beauty, wishing for a prince_

_But that shall never be your fate_


	2. Love England

**Love England**

(1)Dear Alfred,

(2) My breath is fading

I know not why

Each may be my last

So I'm sending you a final poem

(3) In times of pain,

Your face brings me bliss

In times of darkness,

Your voice brings me light

(4) In times of hell,

Thoughts of you bring me heaven

In times of sorrow,

You bring me to love

(5) Death is upon us

It's like a modern Black Plague

Death is upon me

(6) Love Englan

_(7) And so the last letter was never drawn_

_The country of Britain was no more_

_After reading the poem_

_A young country wept_

_(8) A wave of sorrow_

_It's victims; America, France, Canada and Japan_

_All four became miserable_

_Dropping into a sort of dark age_

_(9) The former colonies mourned a parent_

_The former husband mourned a lover_

_The former pal mourned a great friend_

_And the entire world took a moment of silence_

_(10) A moment of tears_

_A moment of remembrance_

_A moment of mourning_

_(11) The next day,_

_Four countries took their lives_

_(12) And around the world_

_There was nothing_

_But a dead silence_


	3. Rome at His Knees

**Rome at His Knees**

_(1)Like a serpent_

_It lashed its full capacity_

_Attacking it's victim_

_With all it's might_

_(2)He screamed in pain_

_Knees shaking_

"_Your hard to break_

_And that's what I love about you."_

_(3)A man with the name of Julius_

_Circling like a hawk_

_Whip in hand_

_He was the origin of the pain_

_(4) Hands bound_

_The victim was an empire_

_Who's cries filled the room_

"_When will you get it…_

_(5) I shall never be yours…"_

_(6) Not phased by the insult_

_He simply whipped harder_

_More pain shot through his victim_

_Inside, Julius burned with lust_

_(7)__**"AAAAAAAH!!"**_

_(8) Each lash brings an urge_

_Each pain brings a hatred_

_The stalking wolf teasing a stag_

_With longing burning in his heart_

_(9) "You're too childish._

_You must be broken." _

_Was the wolf's excuse_

_As he ripped open the stag's hide_

_(10) Cries of pain_

_Tears hit the ground_

_Blood oozes from wounds_

_And the empire drops to the floor_

_(11) "Finally! I've brought Rome to his knees!" _

_Was Julius Caesar's cry of glee_

"_You shall forever be one with me!"_


	4. Mighty Russia

**Mighty Russia**

_(1)The Russian Federation_

_Intimidating_

_Strict_

_(2) Ruling out of fear_

_No one dares to oppose him_

_No one loves him_

_(3) General Winter_

_His only friend_

_His only foe_

_(4) Chilly love_

_Frostbitten hatred_

_A sweetly sour pair_

_(5) Neither loving nor loved_

_Icy tears leave his eyes_

_Just wanting a frosty hug or kiss_

_(6) The big bad snow leopard curled in a ball_

_Soaking his white fur in tears_

_Because he's all alone_

_(7)Oh might Russia_

_Why must you cry_

_Look around_

_You've got friends_

_(8) The shivering Latvia_

_The hesitant Liet_

_The sneaky Estonia_

_You've overlooked the Baltics big cat_

_(9)And there's a cougar_

_Born in the mountains of Deutschland_

_Waiting for you to stop your sorrow_

_(10) You've got everything anyone could want_

_Yet you still cry_

_Please wipe the tears from your violet eyes_

_(11) Wake from you nightmare_

_See the light_

_Join the German mountain loin_

_(12) Oh mighty Russia_

_Never again shall you cry _


	5. Gertalia

**Gertalia**

_(1)Blonde hair_

_Blue eyes_

_A German wonder_

_(2) Brown hair_

_Golden eyes_

_An Italian beauty_

_(3) Hearts beating to the same tune_

_Both were hesitant to advance_

_Despite his relation to Rome,_

_The Italian was too shy to spark love_

_(4) The grandson of Germania_

_Born from the military_

_Of course he'd hesitant_

_Of course this love would eat away at his sanity_

_(5) Finally the Italian pushes a kiss_

_The other was left shocked_

_Embracing with a hug,_

_They paused_

_(6) Germany and Italy were then one_


	6. The Emporer is Dead

**The Emperor is Dead**

_(1)Sitting in a throne_

_Clothing in silk and cotton_

_Sparkling with precious stones_

_Adorned with a crown of laurel leaves_

_(2) An ancient empire_

_An angel in disguise_

_A fine nation_

_Yet he was a slave_

_(3) Beside him sat an emperor_

_Goblet in hand_

_Looking over at his empire_

_With a smile on his face_

_(4) Not a look of adoration_

_Not a look of love_

_But a look of lust and ownership_

_As if, no matter what, he'd have his way_

_(5) The enslaved empire looked away_

_A blush creeping across his face_

_The meeting of the senators had ended_

_And it's leader wanted to have some fun_

_(6) The senators stood_

_Solemn look on their faces_

_Hands edging toward their belts_

_Where blades were hidden_

_(7)"Come, Rome."_

_The emperor whisper to his slave_

"_Let's leave…"_

_And he stood, grasping the empire's wrist_

_(8) The empire stood, pulling away_

"_Not this time Caesar."_

_He said as he withdrew a dagger_

_(9) Julius was appalled_

_Watching helplessly as the senators circled_

_Hawks eyeing a mouse_

_(10) At once they dove at him_

_Blades cutting flesh_

_And Rome held up a bloody blade_

_(11) "Rejoice, my people! The emperor is dead!_

_Come out now, rightful leader! Julius Caesar is dead!"_


	7. Poor Russia

**Poor Russia**

_(1)From the moment he entered_

_He was filled with paranoia_

_Poor Russia, Poor Russia_

_(2)He was hit with a cold rush_

_Immediately, he was nervous_

_Poor Russia, Poor Russia_

_(3)Stepping forward, he was filled with fear_

"_General Winter, are you there?"_

_Poor Russia, Poor Russia_

_(4)Vodka bottles litter the floor_

_Holding nothing but air_

_Poor Russia, Poor Russia_

_(5)The entire house smelled of it_

_The hanging stench of alcohol_

_Poor Russia, Poor Russia_

_(6)Hesitantly, he started to look_

_Not knowing whether he was alone_

_Sadly, he didn't notice the coat on the hook_

_That signaled that his General was home_

_(7)Suddenly, a hand clamped over his mouth_

_Muffling his scream_

"_Come Ivan. Let's go to your room…"_

_Air hanging with an icy sheen_

_(8) He pushed away and tried to run_

_But the General held fast_

"_Don't you want to have some fun?"_

_And he dragged the nation upstairs_

_(9)Thrashing about_

_Ivan felt helpless_

_Poor Russia, Poor Russia_

_(10)Bound to the bed posts_

_Body ravaged_

_Poor Russia, Poor Russia_

_(11)No wonder his eyes plead for help_

_Yet his mouth denies it_

_Poor Russia, Poor Russia_

_(12)He must live with a heart of ice_

_Poor Russia, Poor Russia_


	8. Brothers

**Brothers**

_(1)Romano, Romano_

_Why do you burn with rage_

_What has Doitsu done_

_To deserve your hatred_

_(2) Feliciano, Feliciano_

_Why are you so feeble_

_How is it your grandfather had everything_

_And you have only a bit_

_(3) You two_

_Brothers_

_Related_

_Yet so different_

_(4) The cherubs of Italy_

_The favorites of Rome_

_The nation of the Renaissance_

_The center of the world_

_(5) And yet you're constantly picked on_

_Because of that, you're close_

_It's as if you're one_

_Brothers_


	9. Augustus and Rome

**Augustus and Rome**

_(1)An empire is nothing without a ruler_

_Without an emperor_

_But this empire has survived_

_Somehow_

_(2)So here he stands_

_Chained yet again_

_As the old discuss his future_

_(3)Tugging at the metal_

_The empire seemed furious_

_A scowl on his face_

_He looked pissed enough to kill_

_(4)And yet he waited_

_Like a child in time-out_

_Finally they've made their mind_

_(5)Two people stood before him_

_An Egyptian woman, silky black hair_

_A Roman man, shiny gold armor_

_The man spoke up_

_(6)"We've decided to have joint ownership of you…"_

_(7)The empire rushed forward_

_Held back by the chains_

"_Are you mad? Never shall two people own me at once!"_

_(8)The man shook his head_

"_Sorry Romaji._

_The choice has been made."_

_(9)With that, the empire's face fell_

_And tears pricked in his eyes_

"_If I'd known this would happen…_

_Caesar would remain alive…"_

_(10)The woman stepped forward_

"_Don't say that!_

_Plus, I'll take good care of you…"_

_(11)The empire scowled again_

"_Save your petty promises for someone else!"_

_He hissed_

"_Never shall you own me!"_

_(12)"NEVER!"_

_(14)The man stepped forward_

"_I'm sorry, Rome._

_I didn't want it to be this way-"_

"_ENOUGH!"_

_(15)This time, angry tears flowed_

"_Split my empire!_

_I dare you!_

_The people will never stand for it!"_

_(16)The woman stepped forward_

"_Then we shall."_

_She hissed, grabbing his chain_

_Pulling him closer_

_(17)That's when the chains broke_

_Metal pelted the ground_

_The empire turned and ran_

_(18)Flashes of Caesar ran through his mind_

_Memories of those nights_

_Those days_

_Of being owned by him…_

_(19)Rome finally stopped_

_And dropped to his knees_

_Breathing like a race horse_

_(20)"Never again shall I be owned…_

_Never… again…"_

_(21)He looks up to find the man_

_Standing before him_

_A smile on his face_

_Holding out a hand_

_(22)"I wouldn't want you to be owned either,_

_To tell the truth._

_An empire like you should be free._

_Yet you need a ruler to survive."_

_(24)"Octavian."_

_Rome stood and hugged the man_

_Smiling_

_(25)"If only you could own me._

_Then life would be better…_

_Would you?"_

_(26)The man nodded_

_The empire became ecstatic_

_Hugging tighter_

_(27)"I love you so much,_

_Augustus…"_


	10. Marry Me

**Marry Me**

_(1)Fluttering white wings_

_Piercing green eyes_

_Short blonde hair_

_A wand of white magic_

_(2)The tiny angel is hardly seen_

_Only showing up to grant a miracle_

_Only showing in times of need_

_Granting the wishes of the feeble_

_(3) Britannia Angel_

_That is his name_

_Strangely, he looks like Great Britain_

_Which attracts the attention of the French_

_(4) The Frenchman pulled him to the ground_

_Determined to get his miracle_

_The angel cried out with shock_

_Trying to get away_

_(5) Chaining the angel to the Earth,_

_France stated his wish_

_The angel tried to hold back_

_But he had to grant the miracle_

_(6) I know you're England,_

_So I wish for you to take off the disguise."_

_The angel flicked his wand_

_And became said country_

_(7) At once,_

_He was showered with love_

_Kisses and nips galore_

_Thus, he was rendered shirtless_

_(8)Francis held England in his arms_

_Caressing him_

_As if he were a husband_

_(9) He then pulled out a paper_

_Along with a pen_

_A smile on his face_

_(10) France handed that paper to Arthur_

_Whom read the heading_

'_Marriage License'_

_(11)"Igirisu…_

_Will you marry me?"_


	11. One

**One**

_(1) A blood red toga_

_A golden veil_

_A silver necklace_

_A quartz pendant_

_(2)Silken crimson slippers_

_Veil hanging from a wreath of golden laurel leaves_

_Fingers adorned with metals, gems and pearls_

_A face that made the gods jealous_

_(3)Standing before an altar_

_He turned to his spouse_

_And emperor in a shining gold-woven toga_

_(4)Together they stood_

_Hands clasped_

_And went through the ritual of marriage_

_(5)The emperor pulled back the veil_

_And kissed the empire he loved so much_

_Holding him in his arms_

_(6)"From this day on…_

_Augustus and Romaji shall be one."_


	12. Dream World

**Dream World**

_(1)A world of dread_

_Of hatred_

_Of sorrow_

_Of pain_

_(2)Black skies_

_Blue fire_

_Red moon_

_Sinister stars_

_(3) Then blue eyes_

_Piercing stare_

_Hateful scowl_

_Hands clenched_

_(4)"Damnit, you're so useless!_

_Just leave me alone!"_

_Like a dagger _

_The words pierced his fragile heart_

_(5)This was the dream world_

_He stepped forward_

_This was the worst world_

_He tried to speak but no words left his mouth_

_(6)The blonde walked off_

_Leaving him in the dust_

_He called out for him_

_But he walked on_

_(7)"Let him go"_

_Another appeared beside him_

_Brown hair complete with a scowl_

_His brother_

_(8)"That potato basturd doesn't deserve you."_

"_But __fratello__…"_

_His pleading didn't help_

_(9)The scene dissipated_

_And he sat up quickly_

_Looking around_

_(10)Slumbering beside him was the blonde_

_A smile on his face_

_Reassuring him_

_(11)This is the real world_

_I'm safe_


End file.
